Phantom Carols
by Tw1stedRose
Summary: Did you ever have the urge to sing Danny Phantom Christmas songs? Here's your chance! These are parodies to well-known Christmas songs. To receive the best laughs, I suggest you know classic Christmas carols, play the music, and sing along. o o
1. Danny the Friendly Phantom

-1-

Note from Author: I was trying to think of new Danny Phantom fanfics to write when I came up with Danny Phantom Karaoke. I would write parodies to songs, but they would be sang by the characters from Danny Phantom. Of course, Christmas is near, so that's the obvious choice of songs. Danny Phantom Karaoke is the lyrics to songs sang by the characters.

My favorite is "Carol of the Cat" because it was fun to write and it's funny. If everyone likes my idea, I might write more Karaoke to songs other than Christmas songs. I already have plenty of ideas, but I'll accept requests and I'll give credit if I use them. The very last song will be "We wish you a Scary Frightmas" Which I will post hopefully on Christmas Day. Enjoy!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny the Friendly Phantom"

(Parody to "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer")

By: Me

You know Frostbite and Dani and Ember and Young Blood.

Skulker and Clockwork and Vortex and loads more.

But do you recall?

The most famous phantom of all?…

Danny the friendly phantom. (Phantom)

Loved to fight off evil ghosts. (Going ghost!)

And if you ever saw this. (Saw this!)

You would even cheer him on. (Go Danny!)

None of the evil spirits (Spirits)

Think that he can beat them up. (Puny half-ghost!)

They go and attack poor Danny (Danny)

Who, in the end, always wins. (Danny's awesome!)

Sometimes Danny gets controlled.

By random evil ghosts… (Like Freakshow!)

But our Danny always comes

Back to his reality.

Now all the evil ghosts are (Ghost are)

Afraid to challenge our Danny.

Danny the friendly half-ghost. (Half-Ghost)

You will always save the world! (Unlike Vlad Masters!)


	2. Rule the World

-2-

All I Want for Christmas is to Rule the World

(Parody to "All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth")

By: Vlad Masters

-

Everyone stops

And admires me

I am rich as

Every one can see.

I don't know just how

To get what I have wished for me!

But my one wish on Christmas Eve,

Is as plain as it can be!

-

All I want for Christmas

Is to rule the world!

To rule the world!

To rule the World!

Gee, if I could only

Rule this big old world

Then I would have my

Maddie with me!

It seems like never that I could say,

"Maddie, I want you to be my lover!"

-

Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be,

If I could only rule, please!

All I want for Christmas

Is to rule the world!

To rule the world!

To rule the World!

Gee, if I could only

Rule this big old world

Then I would have my

Maddie with me!


	3. Joy to the Ham

-3-

Joy to the Ham

(Parody to "Joy to the World")

By Jack Fhenton

-

Joy to the world, I have a ham!

It's cooked and it smells good!

I'll grab a fork, and I'll grab a knife.

And I'll eat and eat and eat.

And I'll eat and eat and eat.

And I'll eat and I'll eat until it's gone!

-

Joy for the ham, I found a pie!

And it's my favorite kind!

I can't wait to eat.

This real delightful treat.

And I'll eat and eat and eat.

And I'll eat and eat and eat.

And I'll eat and I'll eat until it's gone!

-

I will not share, my yummy food!

I don't care if I'm fat!

This tastes so good, and it tastes so fine.

And I eat and eat and eat.

And I eat and eat and eat.

And I eat and I eat until it's gone.

-

Oh, no the ham and pie are gone!

I could not stop myself!

The ham smelled good and the pie looked great.

And I ate and ate and ate.

And I ate and ate and ate.

And I ate and I ate and now it's gone.


	4. Carol of the Cat

-4-

Carol of the Cat

(Parody to "Carol of the Bells")

By: Vlad's Cat

-

Hark! How my mind.

Smart feline mind.

Truly craves to say

"Please, run away!"

Vlad he is mad.

And you are sad.

Soon comes a spay

Vlad, he will pay.

-

Purr, hiss, purr, hiss

Vlad, I won't miss.

He can go die.

I wouldn't cry.

One thing I know

I will not go

To that old Vets.

Place made for Pets.

-

Oh how I wish

I was a fish

I would not be

Like this you see.

I would not know

What my way rows.

Escape, that I may

Just run away!

Very, very, very, very quickly.

Very, very, very, very quickly.

-

But I will say

To my dismay.

Soon comes much pain.

I'll go insane!

-

(Repeat from beginning.)

-

Purr, hiss, purr, meow!


	5. Please Danny, Won't You Die?

-5-

Please Danny, Won't You Die?

(Parody to the "Chipmunk Song")

By: Skulker, The Box Ghost, 13, and Ember

-

-All right you guys! Who wants to sing our song?

-Oh my gosh! Let's!

-Yeah!

-We have to sing it now.

-Okay, Skulker?

-Okay!

-Okay, 13?

-Okay!

-Okay, Box Ghost? Box Ghost? BOX GHOST!!!

-BEWARE!!!

-

Danny's end is almost here,

Soon after, we all will cheer.

We all wait, but we can't last.

Hurry Danny, please die fast!

Want to see Danny get slashed.

Me, I want his body smashed! BEWARE!

To your death we will say "hi",

Please Danny, won't you die?

-

-Okay guys. There's still more.

-That was gruesome, Skulker.

-Naturally

-Very scary, 13.

-Thanks

-Um. Box Ghost, you weren't supposed to say "Beware." Um, Box Ghost…Box Ghost…BOX GHOST!!!

-BEWARE!!!

-

Want to see Danny get slashed!

I still want his body smashed!

To your death we will say "hi",

Please Danny, won't you die?

To your death we will say "hi",

Please, Danny won't you die?

-

-Excellent, guys!

-I want to sing it again! It will be fun.

-No, that's enough. I want to sing something else.

-What do you mean?

-We want to sing it to Danny!

-We can't do that!

-BEWARE!!!

-(Sounds of Ghosts Fighting)

Box Ghost, you're annoying. 13 turn your bike off. Skulker, put that away!!! Guys…


	6. Jingle Bells, Skulker Smells

-6-

Jingle Bells, Skulker Smells

(Parody to "Jingle Bells")

By: Danny Phantom

-

Dash got hit with snow

And he said someday I'll pay.

Good thing I had to go.

So I got away.

Here comes all my fans.

Causing me to flee.

What fun it is to hide in cans

Of trash and junk you see.

-

Oh, Jingle Bells, Trash Cans Smell.

My fans won't go away!

Oh, what fun it is to run.

From phangirls everyday!!! Hey!!!

-

Jingle Bells, Trash Cans Smell.

My fans won't go away!

Oh, what fun it is to run

From phangirls everyday!!!

-

I fight evil ghosts,

So the world is saved by me.

Those ghosts want me to roast.

But that will not be!!!

Fight is what I do

Evil will not win.

And I always will be true

To friends and all my kin.

-

Oh, Jingle Bells, Skulker Smells.

Ember lost her voice.

Masters was locked up in jail,

And Vortex blew away!!! Hey!!!

-

Jingle Bells, Skulker Smells.

Ember lost her voice.

Masters was locked up in jail,

And Vortex blew away!!!


	7. Oh Technology

-7-

_**Note from Author:** Hey everyone!!! OMG. I cannot decide which of my carols is my favorite!!! I think I'd have to say "Carol of the Cat". What is your favorite so far? I've been trying to post at least one everyday, but hey, that's impossible with work, school, homework, and practicing my archery. (And reading manga and watching anime like "Night Wizard". :) ) Vlad seems to be the easiest to write about, so more Vlad carols to come!!! lol. I'm enjoying reading all your comments!!! I've found that that these carols are funnier if you sing them out loud while playing the music to them!!! I'm writing a parody to "God Rest You Merry Gentlemen" and now everytime I play that song on the piano, I sing MY lyrics to it instead of the real lyrics!!! lol. Enjoy the newest addition, "Oh Technology" suggested by FernClaw. I am grateful for the request because this was an EXCELLENT idea!!! I just had to write this. It was way better than Tucker's "Twelve Days of Christmas"!!! This one is for FernClaw..._

Oh Technology

(Parody to "Oh Christmas Tree")

By Tucker

-

Oh Technology, Oh Technology!

How lovely are thy features!

Oh Technology, Oh Technology,

How lovely are thy features!

-

I stay inside in summertime,

And do these lyrics have to rhyme?

-

Oh Technology, Oh Technology!

How lovely are thy features!

Oh Technology, Oh Technology,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

-

Oh Technology, Oh Technology,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

In twenty years, technology,

Will make me fat, as you can see.

-

Oh Technology, Oh Technology,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

-

Oh technology, oh technology,

I cannot live without you.

-

Oh technology, oh technology,

I'm better off without you!

Because of you, I fail in school,

For to my homework, you are cool.

-

Oh technology, oh technology,

I cannot live without you!!!


	8. Mr Vlad

-8-

_Message from Author: Ok it's been a while since I last posted another carol. I'm still working on some. I now rate these T for Teen. This one was difficult to write._

Mr. Vlad

(Parody to "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch")

By Danny Phantom

-

You're a mean one, Mr. Vlad.

You really are a boob.

You're as cuddly as an ice cube.

You're as charming as a rat.

Mr. Vlad

-

You're a box of chocolates

With laxatives inside.

-

You're a devil, Mr. Vlad.

Your heart is filled with ice.

You're soul is filled with onions.

You've got a brain the size of rice.

Mr. Vlad.

-

I wouldn't touch you if even if

You were trapped in a Fhenton Thermos.

-

You're a vile one, Mr. Vlad.

Your touch makes pure flowers wilter.

You have all the explosive features

Of a 6-month-used Ecto-filter.

Mr. Vlad.

-

Given the choice between the two of you

I'd take the 6-month-used Ecto-filter.

-

You're a sly one, Mr. Vlad.

You're my evil enemy.

You're heart only cares for yourself.

You can't take Mom from me.

Mr. Vlad.

-

The three words that best describe you,

Are, and I quote: "Stale…Froot…Loop."

-

You're a rotter, Mr. Vlad.

You're the king of sinful plots.

I hope in h--l your body rots

For others you care not.

Mr. Vlad.

-

Your soul is an unbearable dump overflowing

With the most despicable assortment of creatures

And ghosts imaginable,

Rotting and their plotting your plans.

-

You nauseate me, Mr. Vlad.

At you, I cannot dare look.

You're a crooked rich old froot loop

And you live a crooked life.

Mr. Vlad.

-

You're a bowl of stale, disgusting, and moldy Froot Loops

With rotten skim milk.


	9. Danny Looks Like Danny

Note from Author: This one is confusing. It's meant to be confusing. I imagined Sam had a younger cousin staying with her that did not know Danny. Thanks for everyone's reviews!!! Tomorrow is Christmas!!! I still have a few more to post!!!

-9-

Danny Looks Like Danny

(Parody to "Santa Looked Alot Like Daddy")

By: Some Kid Who Doesn't Know Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton (Sam's cousin if she had one.)

-

Well, Danny looked a lot like Danny

Or Danny looked a lot like him

It's not the way I had him pictured

Danny's hair was much too dim.

-

He didn't come through the front door.

So Sammy did not let him in.

Danny looked a lot like Danny

Or Danny looked a lot like him.

-

Well, they thought I was fast a-sleepin'

They thought that I was tucked in bed.

They never thought I'd come a-peepin'

Or that I'd hear what was said.

-

Danny put his arms around Sammy

And Sammy put her arms around him

So if Danny Phantom ain't Danny

Well, then I'm a gonna tell on them.

-

Well, Phantom looked a lot like Fenton

Or Fenton looked a lot like him

It's not the way I had him pictured.

Phantom's hair was much too dim.

-

I never saw his ghost gaze or ghost ray.

I never heard the ghostly wail.

I never saw an evil ghost

Like in the cartoon that comes in the mail.

-

But the city was safe that night

So Danny Phantom he must have been.

Well he sure looked a lot like Danny

Or Danny looked a lot like him.

-

Well, Danny looked a lot like Danny

Or Danny looked a lot like him

It's not the way I had him pictured

Danny's hair was much too dim.

-

He didn't come through the front door.

So Sammy did not let him in.

Danny looked a lot like Danny

Or Danny looked a lot like him.


	10. Vlad's Blue Christmas

-10-

Note from Author: Exciting news!!! Since I wasn't able to complete these before Christmas, I'm going to keep posting these until New Year's. No Later!!! Most of these, unlike this one, don't mention Christmas, so it doesn't matter that Christmas will be over. So enjoy the last carols in the next week. I have plenty of ideas I can work on. Once New Year's is over, this story will be complete. I didn't have much time to write today, so I posted a quick one. I didn't really change this one much. I'm hoping to post a couple new ones tomorrow. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays:)

Oh, and someone requested this one. I already had the idea, but I'll give them credit. Well, that is, if I can remember who it was. The request was through a PM, so I couldn't find out who requested it. If you requested a song in my reviews and I post it, then I can give you credit, because I still have those records. :) Sorry about that!!!

Blue Christmas

(Parody to "Blue Christmas")

By: Vlad

-

I'll have a blue Christmas without you

I'll be so blue thinking about you

I love you and hate Jack, that is what you can't see

Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me.

-

And when those blue snowflakes start falling

And when those inexistent memories start calling

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,

But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas.


	11. My Phantom

It's almost Christmas, so I'm back!!! And with a new pen name; Magic-Phantom is now Tw1stedRose. Enjoy!!!

-11-

My Phantom

(Parody to "My Dreidel")

By Skulker

-

I know a little Phantom,

But he's only one-half ghost.

And when he's strong and ready,

Then Phantom you are toast.

-

Oh, Phantom, Phantom, Phantom

He's only one-half ghost.

And when he's strong and ready,

Then Phantom you are toast.

-

He has a puny body,

With legs so short and thin.

And when the Phantom's tired,

He faints and then I win!

-

This Phantom's just a ghost runt

And his value makes me grin.

A happy game of ghost hunt,

Come fight now, let's begin!!!


	12. Over the Mountain and Around the Turns

Over the Mountain and Around the Turns  
(To the tune of "Over the River and Through the Woods" sang by Jazz Fenton - inspired by the episode "Bitter Reunions".)

Over the mountain and around the turns  
To Vlad Masters house we go  
My dad knows the way to speed all the way  
I just wish he was a pro

Over the mountain and around the turns  
Oh, how there's drops below!  
The curbs are low, will stop us?, No!  
As over the ground we go.

Over the mountain and around the turns  
I really need to pray;  
As my dad sings, I hear a ding.  
I hope we don't die today!

Over the mountain and around the turns  
And now things have just turned grey  
Gone past the ground, off the cliff we're bound  
Please Danny go save the day.

Over the mountain and around the turns,  
And straight through the air we fly  
We seem to go extremely slow,  
Now Danny saved us, sigh

Over the mountain and around the turns  
Now Vlad Masters cat I spy  
Hurrah for the fun! Too bad it's not done.  
Because here I still may die.


End file.
